Kimi to Boku
by chiisana yume
Summary: Kau selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Kau selalu menampakan kebahagiaanmu. Walaupun sebenarnya iris birumu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu. Aku tahu... karena aku mencintaimu. SasuNaru. Sai POV


Kau selalu tampak bahagia. Kau selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Walaupun kau sangatlah berisik. Tapi tak ada yang membencimu. Karena kau berbagai kehangatanmu pada mereka. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah sosokmu yang hangat bagai mentari. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dihatimu. Tapi aku tahu...

Aku tahu kesedihanmu karena aku... mencintaimu.

**Kimi to Boku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru dan SaiNaru**

**Warning : seluruh isi cerita ini berasal dari Sudut Pandang Sai, OOC, Abal, Gaje, AU, Shounen-ai, dll.**

Sekolah telah usai. Cahaya jingga menghiasi kota. Perlahan cahaya menghilang seperti halnya dirimu yang tengah duduk sendiri di kelas. Menatap sendu seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah bersama pemuda raven dan berjalan keluar halaman sekolah. Kau hanya bisa menatap dari balik jendela dan menyembunyikan bulir mutiara matamu.

"Ah, Sai, kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanyamu ketika sadar akan keberadaanku dan berusaha menyeka bulir air matamu.

"Aku ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal," ucapku menuju tempat dudukku.

"Oh!" tanggapmu yang kemudian kembali menatap langit jingga itu.

Kuperhatikan dirimu. Rambut pirangmu yang tampak bercahaya karena cahaya sore. Kulit tan-mu yang tampak halus itu serta tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipimu yang seolah-olah menampakanmu seperti seekor kucing. Dan mata itu, iris biru langit yang saat ini menampakan kesedihanmu.

"Ne, Sai, menurutmu saat suasana matahari terbenam itu terasa seperti apa?" tanyamu memulai pembicaraan dan tetap menatap langit jingga itu.

"Menurutku itu hal yang indah. Lagi pula dari buku-buku yang selama ini aku baca, matahari terbenam adalah suasana romantis bagi sepasang kekasih," jelasku setelah mengambil benda yang tertinggal dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Indah? Menurutku tidak," ucapmu seraya menundukan kepalamu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku menempatkan diri didepannya.

"Menurutku hal itu menampakkan cahaya dan bayangan yang menyakitkan. Karena bila matahari terbenam, maka cahaya akan menghilang dan malam tiba. Aku benci itu, sebab aku akan sendirian lagi."

Mendengar ucapanmu serta menatap iris birumu yang sendu itu, membuatku ingin melindungimu. Aku pun hanya terdiam mendengar penuturanmu.

"Hahaha... maaf ya, Sai. Kau jadi mendengar keluhanku ini," tawamu seperti dipaksakan.

Aku pun bangkit dan menarik lenganmu. Kau tampak bingung dan heran dengan perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba itu.

"A, ada apa Sai?"

"Apa malam ini kau mau tinggal diapartemenku?" tanyaku dengan menatapnya.

"Ke, kenapa?" tanyamu gugup.

"Aku juga tinggal sendirian. Aku ingin menemanimu dan sebagai tambahannya aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen, apa kau mau?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum.

Kau pun tampak berpikir dengan tawaranku, itu awalnya. Tapi saat aku mengucapkan kata ramen kau tiba-tiba saja teriak setuju.

"Mau! Aku mau malam ini tinggal di apartemenmu. Tapi itu bukan karena aku mau ditemani lho, alasanku adalah karena kau akan mentraktirmu ramen. Sebaiknya kita cepat atau kita akan kehabisan ramennya. Oh ya, Sai, sekarang kau sudah bisa tersenyum tulus. Aku senang," ucapmu bahagia menarikku keluar kelas.

Aku memutuskan... akan menjagamu.

Keesokan harinya, kau dan aku masuk kelas dengan bersama-sama. Seperti biasa kau menyapa semua orang dengan bahagia dan senyuman lebarmu itu. Kau pun mulai menaruh tasmu di mejamu dan aku duduk tepat dibelakang bangku milikmu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut pink menghampirimu.

"Naruto... tumben sekali kau tidak kesiangan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ini semua berkat Sai, Sakura. Kemarin aku menginap dirumah Sai dan dialah yang membangunkanku pagi ini," ucapmu tertawa tak menunjukkan kesedihanmu seperti sore kemarin.

Ku perhatikan Sakura hanya ber-oh ria sedangkan pemuda raven yang duduk disampingmu itu menampakan ketidak sukaan.

"Kenapa kau menginap dirumahnya?" tanya pemuda raven itu.

"Aku hanya memintanya menemaniku, Sasuke. Lagipula, kami sama-sama tinggal sendiri, jadi kupikir sesekali kami bersama saling bersama tak apa 'kan," jawabku menghampiri Naruto.

"Jadi kalian hanya berduaan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya," jawabmu tersenyum.

Sedangkan kulihat Sasuke menatapku tak suka. Aku pun tak memedulikan hal itu. sekarang ini yang hanya ingin kulakukan adalah menatapmu, Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berbicara dan menarik kecil lengan bajumu.

"Ano, Naruto, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Melihat perbuatan Sakura, kau seperti menyadari sesuatu dan mulai berdiri.

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau aku ingin membantu bersih-bersih UKS, aku permisi," ucapmu seraya menunjukkan senyummu yang menurutku tampak seperti senyuman terpaksa.

Melihat hal itu, aku pun menyusul kepergiaanmu. Kulihat Sasuke tampak ingin mengikutimu juga, namun dihentikan oleh Sakura yang memaksa ia duduk. Akhirnya hany akulah yang mengikuti Naruto.

Kami pun sampai di UKS. Ruangan itu kosong dan sepertinya guru UKS kami sedang pergi. Kau pun duduk dikursi dan menatap jendela. Tatapan itu, sama seperti tatapan disore kemarin. Kuhampiri dirinya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan bersama dengan Sakura?" tanyaku.

"A, apa maksudmu? Rencana? Rencana apa?" tanyamu dengan gugup dan enggan menatapku.

"Perbuatan Sakura tadi... seakan-akan memberi aba-aba untuk kau segera pergi, sebenarnya apa yang-" ucapku pun terputus terselak olehmu yang tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Janji, aku hanya berjanji dengannya, tidak ada yang lain," jawabmu.

"Janji apa hingga membuatmu seperti ini?" tanyaku menatapmu yang masih enggan menatapku.

"Aku hanya berjanji akan sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari mereka agar Sakura dapat mendekati Sasuke dan menjadikan Sasuke kekasihnya, itu saja," jawabmu.

"Itu berarti kau harus menjauh dari Sasuke. Bukannya kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanyaku yang spontan membuatmu menatapku.

"Da, darimana..."

"Selama ini aku memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu memperhatikan seluruh kegiatanmu, ekspresimu dan tawamu serta tatapan yang juga kau tujukan pada Sasuke. Tatapan yang menggambarkan perasaan sukamu padanya," jelasku.

"Kau selalu memperhatikanku? Kenapa?" tanyamu tak percaya dengan apa yang kuucapkan.

"Kaulah yang mengajarkanku untuk tersenyum. Dan kau jugalah yang menjelaskanku apa itu perasaan mencintai seseorang karena aku... mencintaimu."

Mendengar pernyataan itu. kau hanya diam tak percaya. Tampak kebingungan terukir diwajahmu. Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menanggapi pernyataanku ini. Aku pun memanfaatkan kebingunanmu itu. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahmu. Semakin kukurangin jarak diantara kita dan bibir lembut dan manis milikmu melekat sudah padaku.

Kukecup bibir itu perlahan namun penuh perasaan. Kemudian kau pun mulai sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku pun melepas ciuman itu dan menggenggam erat kedua bahunya.

"Lupakan dia! Bersamalah denganku, aku janji tak akan membuatmu sendiri lagi."

Dia pun perlahan melepas genggamanku.

"Maaf, Sai. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya," ucapmu seraya tersenyum padaku.

Senyum hangat yang ditujukannnya padaku. Jadi tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa memilikkinya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, bolehkah aku menerima semua senyumanmu?" tanyaku yang disambut anggukan pelannya.

Kupeluk hangat dirinya yang ternyata lebih kecil dari tubuhku, meskipun ditolak aku akan tetap melindunginya. Aku pun terus memeluknya tak mempedulikan tatapan kebencian dari balik pintu UKS itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali ke kelas sedangkan aku memutuskan pergi ke atap untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Kusandarkan diriku pada dinding. Belum ada setengah jam aku berada disana tiba-tiba saja dua orang pemuda datang. Dan mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku pun memutuskan menyembunyikan diri dan tanpa sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa-apaan kau Teme? Menyeretku ke atap seperti ini?" protes Naruto.

"Apa maksud perlakuanmu hah?" tanya Sasuke yang selihatku tampak sangat marah.

"Perlakuan apa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu Teme?"

"Kau tadi berciuman dengan Sai 'kan?"

'Jadi tatapan benci tadi itu Sasuke,' pikirku masih dengan menatap mereka.

"Lalu kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu? atau kau merasa jijik karena ternyata kau mempunyai teman yang menyukai sesama jenis hah?"

"Menyukai? Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tida-" ucapan Naruto pun terputus.

Sasuke menciumnya. Aku merasa sangat kesal melihat adegan ini. Aku ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyianku ini tapi perasaanku membuatku untuk tetap bersembunyi. Aku ingin sekali menghabisi wajah Sasuke. Tapi bila aku pikirkan sekali lagi, mungkin Naruto senang karena dicium oleh orang yang dicintainya. Ciuman mereka pun terhenti.

"Ke, kena-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke lantang.

'Akhirnya persaanmu terbalaskan Naruto,' pikirku sedih. Ternyata aku benar-benar tak bisa memilikimu.

Aku lihat tubuhmu bergetar. Kau pun menatap Sasuke. Iris matamu menampakkan kebahagiaan. Namun... disana juga terpancarkan kesedihan. Apa yang membuatmu bersedih Naruto?

"Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa denganmu Sasuke,"

"Bencikah?"

"Tidak! Aku... mencintaimu..." mendengar pernyataanmu Sasuke tampak senang dan hendak memelukmu. Namun terhenti...

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu! Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja aku," ucapmu yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang membatu. Saat itu aku melihat seorang Uchiha... menangis.

Semenjak kejadian itu, kau menjauhi Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Kau menjadi pendiam. Banyak temanmu yang menanyakan keadaanmu saat ini. Namun kau hanya tersenyum tapi bukanlah senyuman bahagia. Sasuke pun semakin terlihat pendiam. Sedangkan Sakura... saat ini dia tersenyum bahagia.

Kulihat Sakura berusaha membuat Sasuke senang. Dan Naruto yang melihat keakraban Sasuke dengan Sakura, hanya bisa melangkah pergi.

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu bersedih. Aku tidak tahan menahan perasaan ini. Dan sekarang... aku memutuskan untuk membahagiakanmu. Meskipun aku melukai perasaanku sendiri.

Aku pun mengajak Sakura bicara di atap sekolah.

"Ada apa Sai? Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Sebaiknya cepat, aku tak ingin lama-lama berjauhan dari Sasuke," ucapmu dengan mengibaskan rambut pink-mu.

"Sebaiknya batalkan janji yang kau buat dengan Naruto."

"Janji? Ah, janji itu. Kenapa kau tau janji itu? dan kenapa kau menyuruhku membatalkan janji itu? apa salahnya? Kalau janji itu dibatalkan, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sasuke," jelasmu menatapku tak suka.

"Tapi bila seperti ini terus, kau hanya akan menyiksa Naruto. Janjimu bagaikan jeruji besi penuh duri bagi Naruto. Tidak kah kau menyayangi temanmu, sahabatmu!" teriakku menjelaskan.

"Aku tak peduli pada Naruto! Sejak awal aku berteman dengannya karena dia sahabatnya Sasuke."

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan Naruto sebagai batu pijakan?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya! Kenapa? Tak suka? Terserah! Yang penting aku akan melakukan cara apa pun untuk mendapatkan Sasuke termasuk menyakiti temanku sendiri. Bila dengan menghancurkan Naruto aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, maka aku tak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghancurkannya juga."

Kejam. Apakah ini seorang teman? Aku tak menyangka. Naruto berkorban banyak untukmu. Ia rela menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, hatinya. Hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu. Tapi kau menyianyiakan kebaikan Naruto. Sungguh... aku tak rela orang yang kucintai harus memiliki teman seperti dia.

Tidak. Dia bukalah temannya Naruto. Dia itu SAMPAH. Seorang teman bukanlah orang yang akan menghancurkan temannya.

Aku pun hendak memukulnya. Namun seseorang menamparnya keras mendahuluiku. Orang itu... Sasuke.

"Aku tak menyangka, Haruno. Kau... jadi karena kau Naruto tidak bisa menerimaku. Kau... mulai saat ini jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku. Kau hanya membuatku muak!" ucap Sasuke pergi meninggalkanmu yang saat ini terduduk lemas.

Akupun menyusul Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak akan mempedulikanmu lagi, Sakura.

Ketika menuruni tangga aku pun menarik bahu Sasuke. Kau pun menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyamu.

"Bahagiakanlah dia. Bila kau melukainya, maka saat itu juga aku akan membawanya menjauh darimu. Ingat itu, Uchiha!"

"Jangan remehkan seorang Uchiha, Sai," jawabmu.

Setelahnya aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannnya. Naruto... bila kau bahagia. Aku pun ikut bahagia.

Keesokan harinya, kulihat kalian jalan berdua. Kau tersenyum bahagia disampingnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah meluruskan semua masalah. Akhirnya iris birumu tak menampakan kesedihan lagi. Semoga kau bahagia Naruto. Dan Sasuke, jagalah dia.

"Hei! Kenapa kau bengong! Sebaiknya kau menemaniku keliling sekolah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang letak-letak ruangan disekolah ini," tegur seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundakku.

"Kau... siapa?" tanyaku.

"Kenalkan, aku murid baru. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal."

Kau dan Aku. Semoga menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

**END**

**Lagi-lagi aku membuat fic gak jelas =="**

**Apa cerita ini buruk? Huft... tapi walaupun begitu,**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, hehehe XD**

**Kalau bisa sih... review dan juga saran.. atau apapun boleh :)  
**

**Untuk yang suka sama tokoh Sakura, maaf, bila Sakura jadi seperti itu (menundukkan diri)**

**Terima kasih... ^^  
**


End file.
